I Will Save You
by RexieCakes
Summary: What if Patricia got stuck in the Gate House Instead of Amber?What will happen Eddie finds out his Yacker is in danger?Read to find out what happens!And of course...review.x3 Yes I know the next episode where Amber is found by the teachers isn't until next week but I'm not gonna be toughing on that.This is more of a one night rescue.xD
1. To The Rescue!

Patricia's heart pounded as she sat in the dark room with the sleeper.

The redheaded goth had almost gotten seen by Miss Denby, and now because she followed her, Victor, and Mr. Sweet

she was now locked in the Gate House.

"I hate this so much,"Patricia muttered as she let out a low toned growl.

Her phone wasn't getting any reception so she couldn't call, or text anyone to come and help her.

She was on her own.

The redhead sighed as she leaned her head back against the wall, and began to think.

Not that she'd ever want to admit it, but she was missing Eddie a lot more than she thought she would.

"I can't believe that slime ball made me fall for him,"Patricia thought.

It wasn't really Eddie's fault though.

Patricia fell for Eddie by herself but how could not?He was cute.

"I wish I could be his Yacker again,"Patricia said to herself as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"Guys we've got to find her!"Joy growled angry with herself for running off on the group to work on her so called 'Eassay' now that her best friend was locked away.

"Victor already locked the front door though there's no way we'll get out tonight,"Amber added.

"We have to!"Joy barked.

"Joy we'll get Patricia out of there I promise,"Fabian sighed.

"Yeah and when Fabiain promises something it never goes wrong!"Alife joked.

As the group was talking about Patricia, Eddie happened to be walking by the room, and when he heard that they were

about Patricia he had stopped to listen.

"Look we'll just-"Fabian didn't get to finish his sentence however when a unpxected voice was heard.

"Yacker is locked up somewhere?!"

The group turned around to see Eddie standing in the door way.

"Eddie look we've got this under control,"Amber said nervously.

"No you don't or you wouldn't have caused Patricia to be somewhere she's not supposed to be!"Eddie barked.

"Now where is she?"Eddie demanded stepping into the room.

"She's locked up in the Gate House at least that's what we think anyways,"Fabian answered.

"The Gate House?What in the world were you guys doing there?"Eddie asked with shock in his voice.

"Long story,"Amber, Joy, Fabian, and Alfie said in unison.

"Okay look I don't care right now why you guys were there, but now that Yacker is in trouble I am officially

involved,"Eddie explained.

"No!You can't just walk by this room over, here us, and join in on the rescue!"Alfie replied.

"I can, and I will she's Yacker she's not supposed be locked up somewhere where no one can hear her talk, and talk, and talk!"Eddie snapped.

"Alright, alright Eddie you're in,"Fabian replied.

"Good now let's get going,"Eddie said.

With that the others followed him out of the bedroom hoping they'd be able to find a way out of Anubis house.

* * *

**Yes! I love Peddie so much and when I got this idea I just had to write it!I shall update soon so review?c:**


	2. A Plan, And A Horrible Nightmare

"Okay so how exactly are we planning on getting out of here?"Fabian asked.

"Simple we steal the key to the front door from Victor,"Eddie answered.

"Dude we're gonna be caught!"Alfie pointed out.

"Not if we make sure we won't then it'll be easy,"Eddie smirked.

And how are we gonna do that?"Amber sighed.

"Well it's easy really all we need to do, this have one of us go into his office and make sure he sees us, and then take something that's not the key and he'll chase after you for it then once you give it back we should have the key by then, and the door should be unlocked then we'd meet the others at the Gate House,"Eddie explained.

"I like that idea, but who's gonna..."Alfie didn't get to finish his sentence when he saw the group looking at him.

Alife groaned knowing what they meant.

"Fine, fine I'll do it,"Alfie muttered.

"Thanks bo!"Amber cheered as she hugged her boy friend.

"You're welcome,"Alife responded as he hugged Amber back and then let go of his lady friend.

"Okay Alife remember lead him away from the office, and be gone long enough for one of us to get the key,"Eddie said.

"I know, I know.."Alfie said as he made his way out of the bedroom.

"I hope this works,"Eddie sighed.

"Me too,"Amber, Fabian, and Joy said in unison.

* * *

"No please don't kill him!"Patricia cried.

"Aww how sweet you're pleading for his life!"Miss Dendy laughed.

"Just let him go!"Patricia snarled seeing the evil teacher ready to stab Eddie with a knife.

"I don't think so why would I let him go when I have him?"Miss Denby hissed as she stabbed Eddie in the chest.

NO!"Patricia yelled as Eddie fell to the floor.

I-I Love you Yacker..."The American boy managed to choke before death took him away.

Patricia bolted awake her heart was beating fast, and she could barely breathe.

"It was just a dream calm down Patricia...calm down,"The redhead told herself.

The redhead began to feel like she was going to cry, however she knew if she did let the tears fall she'd sob so loud

Miss Denby would hear her and that's the last thing she needed at the moment.

"How am I gonna get out of this place?"Patricia asked herself as she let out another low toned growl trying to get her mind off of Eddie.

* * *

**Sorry this was so I'm busy at the moment but wanted to anyways I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying this!Anyways review?I'll be updating soon and I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Getting To The GateHouse

"Okay Alfie go!"Eddie said as the group quietly reached Victor's office.

With that Alfie opened the office door running inside as Victor was reading a book.

"LEWIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"Victor snapped as the younger boy grabbed Corbierre Victor's black raven, and ran out the door.

Victor got up from his desk and bolted after Alfie.

Alfie ran down the stairs and headed towards the living room.

Seeing that Victor was now distracted Eddie ran into the office, and over to the key cabinet.

And sure enough there it was the key to the front door.

Eddie quickly took it from the cabinet and closed it before exiting the office.

"Okay I've got it let's go!"Eddie barked to the others.

Everyone else nodded and then followed him down the stairs.

When they reached the lower level they heard Victor yelling, and running trying to catch Alfie.

Eddie quietly un locked the front door and then everyone ran out as fast as they could.

Once outside the anubis kids cheered.

"Oh yeah we did it!"Amber laughed.

"Yeah we sure did now come let's go to the GateHouse,"Eddie replied.

Then the group walked over to their destination where they waited for Alfie to meet them.

* * *

LEWIS!"Victor yelled as he had finally cornered Alfie in the kitchen.

"Okay, okay sorry I just wanted to have a little fun!"Alfie said.

"Well this is not fun!"Victor snarled as he took Corbierre from Alfie.

"TO YOUR ROOM NOW!"Victor ordered.

Alfie nodded nervously and then went to his room.

Then Victor headed back up to the office.

The young boy had waited about three minutes, and then when he exited his room again careful not to wake Jerome he saw that the coast was clear.

"This plan of Eddie's has so far worked like a charm,"Alfie thought as he quietly opened the front door, and left Anubis house.

Soon Alfie reached the GateHouse where the others were waiting for him.

"Alfie!"Amber cheered happy to see that her boyfriend was alright.

"Yep I survived Victor!"Alfie said proudly.

"Well now that you've done that let's get inside!"Eddie added.

"Wait a minute though you have to know the code to open the door!"Joy pointed out.

"Which I have!"Eddie laughed as he took his phone out of his jean's pocket.

"I came here with KT before and when we wanted to get in to see what Miss Denby was up to, and when we saw her typing the numbers in I got it on video with my phone,"Eddie explained.

"That's very clever,"Fabian responded.

"Thanks,"Eddie replied as he pressed the number keys: 37629.

Then when the blonde haired boy pushed on the door it opened.

"Well looks it's time for us to finish our mission!"Eddie added.

With that the group quietly entered the house hoping they'd get to Patricia without being caught.

* * *

**Well there ya are chapter three!and oh my gosh thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews!^^ I'm glad you're liking this story! Yeah not as long of a chapter as I hoped but it's longer than the last one so...I hope that's anyways review?I shall update soon.**


	4. Getting The Key

When the group entered the house they headed upstairs where they walked to the room with the organ, and the pipes.

"So how do we get to this secret door again?"Alfie asked.

"The cupboard!"Eddie answered as he saw the same one he pushed open by mistake.

Sure enough when he pushed it open the hidden door was there.

"Oh damn it..."Eddie growled as he looked at the secret door.

"What's wrong?"Fabian asked.

"You need that stupid key to unlock this door that only Kt, and Miss Denby have!"Eddie hissed.

Hearing that news made everyone groan in frustration.

"Well I guess we're just gonna have to take Miss Denby's key,"Amber added.

"Take it?Amber you can't be serious!"Alfie cried.

"We can't just leave and go back for Kt's key so we really have no choice,"Amber said.

"She's right Alfie so get that key!"Eddie barked.

"Me?I already did you guys a favor back at the house why should I have to do another?"Alfie sighed.

"Because you're sweet and you love me!"Amber said as she looked at Alfie sweetly.

"Uh alright,"Alfie replied.

"Good now just go find it in one of the other rooms, and bring it back,"Eddie added.

"Okay,"Alfie replied as he walked out of the room and back into the hallways.

"Alfie is so heroic,"Amber pointed out.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Amber's comment and then just waited for Alfie to return.

* * *

Alfie walked down the hallway thinking about what room to look in, when all of a sudden he heard some light snoring coming from one of the rooms.

The young boy quietly opened the door to see Miss Denby asleep in her bed.

Then Alife saw his teacher's purse on the floor where he saw the top of the key sticking out.

"If I make it out of here alive those guys are gonna owe me big time,"Alfie said to himself as he stepped into the bedroom carefully.

He walked as quietly as possible making sure not to wake his teacher.

However just as Alfie reached the purse Miss Denby stirred in her sleep.

Alife stopped dead in his tracks as the teacher rolled over in her sleep so that she was facing Alfie.

"Oh god if she wakes up I'm dead,"Alfie whimpered as he bent down and picked up the key.

Then Alfie quietly began to make his way back to the exit of the room, where he so desperately wanted to be.

Finally he made it, and with that Alfie silently cheered himself on as he closed the bedroom door and went back to where his friends were.

* * *

"I got it!"Alfie said as he ran into the Organ room.

"Gimme!"Eddie said.

Alfie smirked as he gave the key to his friend who ran over to the locked door.

Then Eddie used the key to unlocked the door and as it opened he smiled.

"Alright up these stairs and to my Yacker!"Eddie cheered.

"Your Yacker?"Joy asked.

"Well uh she's always been mine even if we're broken up,"Eddie said as he blushed.

"Aww!"Amber added.

"Aww another time Amber,"Eddie replied as he began to walk up the stair case.

With that the others followed hoping that Patricia was alright.

* * *

**Oh oh oh!I think I sense a little Romance coming in the next chapter!owo so stay tuned, and don't forget to review!C:**


	5. I Love You

Patricia was still sitting with her back against the wall when all of a sudden she heard loud footsteps.

The redhead froze in fear as she heard them get closer, but then when she who entered the room her fears went away.

"EDDIE!"Patricia cheered as she got up and ran towards him.

The blonde boy smiled as he reached Patricia and pulled her into his arms.

It was then that Patricia began to sob and Eddie hugged her gently.

"Shh Yacker it's alright I'm here now nothing can hurt you,"Eddie said as he kissed Patricia on the forehead.

As the others came into the room and saw scene before them they stopped and watched the two love birds.

"I-I thought I'd never see you again..."Patricia managed to choke out.

"I'm not going anywhere Patricia it's alright,"Eddie added as he kept Patricia in his grasp.

"Eddie I'm so sorry about dumping you...I was just scared because I realized that I love you and I didn't want to get

hurt but now I know you'd never do anything to me I'm so sorry,"Patricia explained as she stopped crying.

"Aw Yacker it's okay it's okay,"Eddie said as he kissed his redheaded beauty on the cheek.

"Wanna be my girlfriend again?"Eddie asked as he looked down at Patricia.

"Yes,"Patricia answered.

With that Eddie leaned in and kissed Patricia on the lips and his Yacker kissed back immediately.

"AWW!"Amber said.

Then the group laughed at Amber as Patricia, and Eddie broke apart.

"Come on let's go home,"Eddie suggested.

Patricia nodded in response to her boyfriend and then everyone left the tank room.

* * *

Thankfully the group was able to return Miss Denby's key, and get out of the Gate House without her catching them and as the students reached Anubis House Patricia looked over at Eddie and smiled, Eddie smiled back at the redhead as he took her left hand in his.

When they got inside everyone said goodnight to each other and started to make their ways to their own rooms.

However Patricia and Eddie wanted a night together so Eddie and Patricia walked to his room, when they opened the door and went inside Fabian woke up.

As Fabian sat up in bed and saw Patricia standing there next to Eddie his eyes winded.

"What's she doing here?"Fabian asked as he yawned.

"Yacker needs me tonight roomie so just go spend the night with Joy,"Eddie said.

"I think I'll take the sofa in the living room instead,"Fabian responded as he got out of bed, and walked past the couple exiting the bedroom.

Eddie smiled as he closed the door and then saw Patricia lay down on his bed.

"My gosh I'm so tired,"Patricia groaned.

"I bet,"Eddie replied as he laid down next to her.

"I love you,"Patricia said as she rested her head on Eddie's chest.

"I love you too Yacker,"Eddie said as he pulled Patricia into his arms and held her close.

Then before Eddie could say another word Patricia had fallen asleep.

The american boy couldn't help but smile at how cute his Yacker looked.

"Whenever you're in trouble Yacker I will save you,"Eddie whispered in his girlfriend's ear as he slowly fell asleep, with the love of his life cuddled up beside him.

* * *

**Well that's it last chapter!Yeah this wasn't the longest story I've written but I do love how this turned out!^^ And wow over 30 reviews thanks so much!C: -hugs everyone of you- I'm glad you all enjoyed this!C: so yeah review? and I'll write another Peddie story as soon as I get some ideas.**


End file.
